


Pastel Sweaters, Red Varsity Jackets, and a White Wig

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, dan wears a wig, not that sporty just wears a varsity jacket, sporty phil lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: Dan and Phil have been dating for a few weeks.Within a few days, Phil realizes the truth of why Daniel Howell always wear a white wig on his head and Dan learns how hard it is to love.





	Pastel Sweaters, Red Varsity Jackets, and a White Wig

Dan and Phil have met thousands of times. Through small glances in the hallway and in class and small conversation about class escalated to what Dan and Phil could call a relationship. They have been dating for a few weeks and the two loved every minute of it.

"Ready for tonight?" Phil asks, excitement in his voice. Tonight would be their first sleepover. They were standing outside of school on a sunny Friday afternoon. They were lost in a bustle of students and cheerleaders and student athletes running to their practice. 1 and 2 and 3s from the cheerleading coach and American football players were tackling each other for amusement before practice has even started. The two lovers were facing each other, holding their hands in the middle of them. Phil was lightly swinging them.

"Of course, handsome." Dan quickly kisses Phil cheek, causing the boy to give him a look. They knew not to show PDA, but Dan couldn't help it, Phil looked so handsome. Well he always did, but the sun was hitting him just right making the red and white varsity jacket light up and his eyes shine a very ice blue. Dan looks down, he knows how uncomfortable Phil got with PDA.

"Hey, you guys coming to tonight's homecoming game?" Dan and Phil spread apart, hopefully before the cheerleader that just confronted them realized. Dan puts his hands behind his back and Phil looks at Louise - the cheerleader - with a big smile.

"Sorry, can't. Me and Dan are going to a movie. But go Cardinals." Phil says, pumping up his fist and making a 'whoo' sound. Dan joins along quietly. Dan sometimes wondered how the two of them worked. Phil was so full of school spirt and marginality social and normal, but Dan was quiet and wore pastel clothes including a white wig to hide his horrid hair. Louise smiles, pushing her pom poms together.

"Too bad, we really need someone with so much…" She checks him out, it's so obvious. Phil smirks and looks at Dan who had a jealous gaze in his eyes. Phil lightly pushes Dan's shoulder, shaking his head. "Spirt. Bye cuties."

Phil let Dan rant to him on the way home about how he was irritated that other students kept checking him out. Phil couldn't tell if Dan was jealous that people were checking Phil out or mad because people weren't checking him out. It was just a known fact that Dan is more cute and adorable then hot. Phil is hot and basically the cute boy next store who everyone wanted, boys and girls alike, and they had the right. Phil looks at Dan, his pastel pink jumper with light blue jeans and a light pink flower crown placed onto of his… hair, he can't help it.

"So adorable." Phil mumbles under his breath. Dan hears and looks over at Phil, a bright pink blush on his face and dimples perking up on his face.

They get to Dan's house and Dan leads Phil to his room. It was nothing like Phil expected.

Phil's expectation: A pastel themed room with everything neatly organized. A unicorn lying on the bed. Pink everywhere. A room where he was stand out like a sore thumb and a room that captured Dan's essence.

Reality: A bland and normal teenage boy's room. Tan walls, a tv with thousands of video games, a laptop on a messy desk and a bed with a bright blue duvet. Nothing pastel.

Phil didn't say anything and dropped his bag near the desk next to Dan's. He follows suit as Dan takes off his shoes. Then Dan looks at Phil with such a longing in his eyes.

"My parents won't be back until tomorrow." Dan steps up to Phil.

"So, we are home alone… all night." Phil pulls Dan up close to him.

"Mph." Dan puts his head down a little bit to kiss Phil. Phil stumbles to move down to sit down on the bed.

"Daniel Howell, are you wearing flavored lipstick?"

"Maybe…"

"Of course you are. You will be the death of me, Howell. With your looks and intellect and lips."

Phil presses his lips to Dan, letting out a little moan. They both smile. Dan puts his arms around Phil's neck and Phil places his arms around Dan's waist. Dan cards his hands through Phil's midnight black hair as his lips leave Phil's to start kissing the boy's neck. Phil was a godawful mess, letting out whines and moans, and every time Phil would whine, Dan would smirk and tug his hair. Phil wished he could tug Dan's hair, but Dan had the wig and wouldn't take it off around Phil. Dan takes his lips off of Phil's lips to push Phil's jacket off his shoulders. Dan places his hands around Phil's upper arm and pushes him down. They kiss on the lips some more and at some point, Phil flips them over. While they were taking a breathing break, Phil notices how the wig is becoming loose on Dan's head. Dan sits up and the wig comes off, but before Phil could really take a look at his boyfriend's hair, the wig is placed back on Dan's head. Dan looks down at his lap.

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry." Dan says, starting to get up.

"It's only 5:30 and I know every night you eat dinner at 7. Did you not like the kissing or something? Did I go too far?" Dan shakes his head.

"Did you see my hair?" Phil gapes.

"Daniel…"

"Simple question, Phil, did you see my hair? I need to know." Dan says, going into his closet and closing the closet door.

"Maybe. Not a lot though. I really just saw a brown blob." Dan comes out the closet and Phil's jaw drops to the floor.

"Got a problem with my outfit, Lester?" No flowercrown, no pastel pinks or blues. Instead, a huge gray hoodie that went past his bum and covered his hands and pastel green short shorts that only peaked out a little from his long sweater. His wig was still on his head.

"No… It's just not very…" Dan rolls his eyes.

"This is very me, you just haven't seen me without my pastel persona."

"You just wear that stuff at school? Why not wear this?" Dan shrugs, going over, and kissing Phil again. Then he looks at him straight in the eyes, brown meeting blue. Dan slips his hand under Phil's shirt. "Wow, someone's horny. Never thought you would be like this."

"Just because I wear pastel clothes does not mean I have to act soft and quiet all the time. I have quite a voice." Throughout the couple years Phil has known Dan and the past couple weeks of dating has he seen Dan being so outspoken and confident. It turned him on quite honestly. Dan lets his finger trail down Phil's stomach ever so softly and slowly before grabbing Phil's hands and putting them on his back.

"Fuck, I love you." Dan moves away from Phil.

"No, you don't."

"Yes."

"No one ever loves me."

"I do." Dan's eyes search Phil's. He looks at Phil with such confusion and hope. "You don't have to say it back, I don't mind. I learn to love quickly." Phil gets up to get his backpack to grab some comfortable clothes. "Where's your bathroom?" Dan takes Phil shoulders and leads him to the bathroom. "Thanks, lovely."

While in said bathroom, Phil takes a few moments to realize he barely really knows Dan at all. He knows Dan for pastel clothes, anime, Muse and Radiohead. But he did not know Dan's insecurities (other than his hair, an insecurity Phil did not know the reason of) or homelife or anything. He knew him mostly his in school self, not anything out of it. Dan, always the quiet boy. He let Phil ramble on for ages and let Phil go to his other friends and let Phil live his life. Dan probably knew everything about Phil, but Dan was something from an Indiana Jones movie and if he made the wrong decision, said the wrong thing, the pyramid would come crashing done.

Phil comes back to Dan's room and sees Dan loading up Mario Kart. Dan looks at Phil, smiling when seeing him in a pastel pink shirt with blue cookie monster pajama pants and glasses, those glasses Dan barely ever sees but when he does, he thanks every god because Phil Lester with glasses was the cutest thing in the world. "Bought this shirt to wear around you. Figured you would someday force a pastel colored garment into my wardrobe." Dan wonders how Phil could be so okay with Dan not saying, 'I love you back,' immediately and if it's true he is quick to love. Dan takes a long time to trust people.

"Want to play Mario Kart and then order pizza?"

"Sounds fantastic." Phil sits next to Dan on the floor, leaning up against the bed. They are sitting so close, their legs are touching, feet touching feet, shoulders brushing together. Close enough that every time a blue shell would be aimed at Dan, he would push Phil aside and every time Phil wanted to distract Dan, he would give Dan sloppy kisses across his face. It wasn't that pleasant and Dan would scream in protest, but in the end Dan never left first place except once when Phil expertly beat him.

"That was the last race, how could you do that to me? I can't believe you did that, you mother-" Phil kisses Dan, not even bothering to look at the leaderboard that was appearing onscreen. But as their lips pull apart, Phil checks the screen and sighs.

"You still won, babe. Third grand prix in a row. How do you do it?" Dan shrugs.

"Practice. Dinner? We can order…"

"Chinese."

"We can order Chinese. And you are paying?"

"Why do I have to pay?"

"You lost… 11 races consecutively."

"Fine just because you're cute."

"You love me."

"Yeah I do. We've been over this."

After dinner and a couple episodes of an anime that Dan forced Phil into watching, they retreat to lie in Dan's bed. Dan insists they listen to Muse, not like Phil was complaining, especially since Dan would sometimes sing along. He had such a sweet voice. They were curled up, Phil holding his treasure from the chest in his arms, lying down, relaxing.

"Tell me about yourself." Dan giggles.

"What do you mean? You know plenty about me." Phil shakes his head.

"I really don't. Especially since this night has been the most you probably have ever talked to me. You never talk about yourself. Hmm, let's start with the pastel clothing and the wig." Dan shakes his head. "Alright, family."

"I hate my parents. They don't really care about anything I do, until they do. The littlest things they get involved in. Never the important things. I grew up unloved, they never did love me. Never said it, never did anything and I loved them. Then my brother came along and they loved him. I… cared about him. Love is a strong word. I felt the same way I did towards my parents to him but I felt more that I needed to care for him than to encompass all my effort into loving him." Phil takes notice of his speaking in past tense and tightens his grip around it, but not tight enough for him to break. "Way more than me, obviously. My brother used to tug at my hair and play with it all the time. I never really minded. Then one day my brother ran away. He left a note, mainly telling our parent that he loves them, and to me, "Nice hair, big bro." We found him, he was with some family, didn't want to come home. We didn't force him. My parents gave him everything, I don't know why he would leave."

"Daniel… I-"

"Don't. I've gotten over it. And I think that's why I started to wear wigs. I didn't want to see my hair that my brother once played with. It was a symbol of my childhood. I wanted to shave my head, but I would look ridiculous without hair, so I cover it. The clothes… I just like the colors. It often speaks a different message about me. Like you said, you don't know me. You would never know that every morning I take depression medication. You think I'm just soft and sweet and pure. I wear it so no one asks questions I guess." Phil kisses Dan's head.

"You're depressed?"

"You would be too if you never had anyone to love that reciprocated it." It's quiet for a minute.

"I'm always here for you to love and I will always love you. Unless we break up at some point. But I don't think that will happen any time soon because I'm so interested in you. You are like my hidden gem I found in a pile of rubbish."

"I'm not a gem. I'm just a piece of that rubbish."

"Not in my eyes."

"I'm sorry I don't love you yet. I do like you a lot. You're warm. It's nice."

"You aren't going to sleep in that wig, are you?" Phil asks, running his fingertips over the hair.

"Who said anything about sleeping just yet?"

"No one, just wondering. It seems mighty uncomfortable."

"Maybe when we turn off the lights and you can't see me, I'll take it off." Phil chuckles.

"Alright. Sounds like a deal, but I'll still see it in the morning light."

"Well that's a morning problem."

They end up having a Harry Potter marathon. Dan always enjoyed those movies when he needed an escape. Dan and Phil cuddle under the covers and let themselves be transported into a land of magic and wonder. Dan wishes he could escape to Hogwarts. But he tries to not get too out of place. To say here where Phil every so often kisses his lips to keep him grounded. He needs this, his medicine is wearing off. And sometimes he will kiss back and Harry Potter disappears. Somewhere between Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dan falls asleep. Phil gets up and turns off the movie and gets into bed. The lights turned off with a bit of light shining through a nightlight Dan had on by his door. He looks at Dan, from what he can make out in the dark. His lips were parting and the damned wig was almost half off his head, but Phil doesn't move it. He puts his glasses on the nightstand before pulling Dan into his arms and letting the wig fall to the ground. He inhales Dan's smell (vanilla) and ends up falling asleep soon after.

Dan wakes up first when someone harshly shakes his shoulder. At first he thinks it's Phil but feels the body pressed up against him. He slowly opens his eyes to his mother with a rage of fury.

"Who is this boy, Daniel? What is he doing in your bed?" Dan lightly shakes Phil awake and Phil grumbles and moves away.

"This is Phil, my…um…"

"Boyfriend." Phil tiredly mumbles. Dan lets out a small 'shit' under his breath.

"Boyfriend? BOYFRIEND? Since when? Daniel? DANIEL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? Honestly I would like to know before my son invites some guy into our house to get up to god knows what."

"Phil was supposed to be gone before you came back. And we didn't do anything." At this point, Phil had reached for his glasses and was starting to wake up.

"Oh really? Then what are those marks on Phil's neck." Dan looks at Phil's neck where there were noticeable hickies. Dan looks down.

"We didn't go past… that, Mrs. Howell." Phil says, trying to help.

"This is between my son and me." She retorts. "Daniel, what have I told you? Look at me when I'm speaking to you." Dan picks his head up.

"Sorry." Phil says, quietly. "Maybe I should go…" Phil starts to get up, but Dan grabs his wrist, shaking his head. He mouths the word 'Stay.' Phil complies.

"And what is this doing on your floor. We paid good money for this." Dan looks back to his mother who was holding the wig that had been on the floor. Phil hadn't had a chance to even look at Dan's hair. It was longish in the front, a fringe quite similar to Phil's, but curly. Phil wished Dan's mother wasn't here so he could run his fingers through it and give Dan positivity towards it. He stays quiet.

"It must've fallen off when I was asleep."

"Why the hell were you sleeping with it on?" Dan looks over at Phil who was now seated at the edge of Dan's bed. "Oh."

"Yeah. Sorry, mum." Dan says, 'mum' so quietly it almost isn't there. He hated addressing her, especially as his mother.

"What do you do… Phil? Any sports?" His mother asks.

"Rugby." Now here was the thing. Phil was on the rugby team which caused him to get the red and white varsity jacket but he didn't play. He was the manager of the team which for some reason counted as a sports requirement. It was quite ironic because Phil couldn't even kick the ball without falling on his face.

"Maybe you could get my Daniel to play." Dan and Phil laugh.

"Just maybe." Mrs. Howell looks at the two of them.

"Well I guess if you two are together… I won't object. But next time, ask me." She puts the wig on Dan's bed and walks out. Dan covers his face with his hands.

"Well…" Dan reaches out for the wig, but Phil stops him. "It's too late, sweetheart." Phil then realizes how bad Dan was shaking. He pulls him in close and grabs Dan's wig and puts in on his own head.

"Hey Dan, Dan, Dan." Dan looks up mostly because Phil called him Dan instead of Daniel, which he has never done. But laughs at his boyfriend who looked white as a ghost with that wig on. "Look I'm Daniel Howell, I like being all phycological and kissing my boyfriend Phil Lester. I love him but I won't admit it." Phil imitates causing Dan to turn a bright red.

"I-I… basically. Now can you go into my bedside drawer and hand me the pill container. I need to take my medicine." Phil  obeys and Dan pops the two white pills into his mouth, swallowing it with a glass of water present on his desk.

"Dan… Are you okay?" Phil says, taking off the wig.

"As good as I'll ever be." Dan sits back down and Phil puts his hand through Dan's hair. Dan tries to squirm away, but Phil doesn't let him. "Phil, please stop."

"Not going to happen. Who knows when I will see this sight again? Who would have thought that Daniel Howell has such curly hair. You even have a little pigtail curl." Dan never wore the wig again.

"Phil…" He says, dragging out the name far and long.

It is Monday. Phil had left Dan's house only a little time after their moment sitting in bed. He stated that he had caused enough trouble and didn't want Dan to be yelled at anymore. Though as soon as Phil got home, Dan had called him up in order to bask in his sweet voice. Dan walks up to Phil that morning while Phil was expertly unpacking his school bag and making conversation with one of his friends.

"Howell rubbing off on yah or something?" His friend asks. Phil was wearing a pastel blue shirt under his red and white varsity jacket. He stands up right on time to see Dan waltz up to him. Dan wished Phil's friend wasn't there so Dan could hug Phil. Phil smiles at Dan. Dan smiles at Phil. Phil grabs his books and excuses himself to walk with Dan to a hiding place.

"No wig?"

"Nada." A goofy smile appears on Phil's face. Dan wasn't wearing the wig today and Phil had to admit it made Dan look ten times hotter. With his white jeans and blue sweater that was almost the same color as Phil's shirt and a pink flower crown placed on his head.

"You look better without it. I can see your pretty face. You will definitely steal all the girls away from me now… and the boys. And all the gender neutral kids too."

"Aw you're sweet but I doubt anyone will look at me different."

They did. They totally did. Girls would come up to him gushing about how adorable he is (he is still is the adorable one while Phil was the hot one) and they would ask to play with his hair. No matter how much it hurt him, he let them. He let Louise, the cheerleader, flirt with him. He had boys asking what he did over the weekend to get girls come up to him. It was a moment where Dan wasn't completely in the background. And he really did shine out against everyone when Phil absentmindedly kissed him before rugby practice started. All the cheerleaders and American Football players and the Rugby team all saw. The cheerleaders gushed and gossiped to their friends, some of the guys from the team patted Phil on the back, some pointed in disgust. Dan wanted to run. He wanted to run and cry and never return. He was frozen. He hadn't realized when he fell out of Phil's grasp to the floor. He felt the turf around his body in an opposing panic attack. He looks around at the blurry world, now realizing he didn't take his medicine that day. He hadn't missed a day in years, he just felt so good when he woke up, it was a good day. A rare good day.

"Daniel…Dan?" he could hear Phil's voice but it seemed as if there were a thousand eyes on him. He couldn't breathe. "It's going to be okay. Breathe. Shh." Dan wasn't crying, but he was in a state of shock. He could do anything. It felt like he was paralyzed. But then he feels one of Phil's hands through his hair and the other rubbing his back, lips pressed to his sweaty forehead. He tries to equalize his breathing. He hears shouts of students athletes. The Rugby coach yelling to get him to the nurse, the football coach telling him to get off the field, and the cheerleading coach saying something to Phil that his mind couldn't decipher.

"Daniel, everything will be fine." She says something to Phil, who grabs Dan's hand. "You have to stand up, Sweetie. We are going to try and get you to the bleachers." Dan had always liked her. She was nice to him, always complimenting his outfits, and showing him wide smiles. She often told Dan stories that he reminded her of her daughter not for the clothes but the attitude and the depression and even his expressions.

Dan had known her daughter. They weren't friends, but she used to look at Dan and Dan would sometimes catch her. They spoke a few times in hushed tones under the staircase where no one would find them. She told him of a great guy in her English class who spoke words of hope and sweetness. A jock looking character who was anything but a football head. He was smart, in an English class full of upperclassmen when he was only Dan's age. She told him that everyone loved him but knew Dan would end up loving him the most. He told her of incapability to love someone. She laughed and said I understand, but you will fall in love with him. She just knew. She graduated two years ago and that someone was Phil.

He tries to focus on standing, but falls into Phil's arms. They somehow get to the bleachers, Dan swearing he passed out in between from getting to Phil's arms to the cold metal of the bleachers. "I'm going to call his parents." Dan hears.

"No. I'll take him home after practice."

"Phil, he needs to lie down. He needs to be held, he needs a movie and tea and warm blankets. You can't leave him and you should as hell can't make him wait when he needs comfort and rest." Dan had started to cry. Phil sighs.

"C'mon, Dan. I'm taking you home, love." Phil says, getting a crying Dan to get up. He was at least feeling stable enough to walk.

"Lester, where you off to?" The coach asks.

"Gotta take my boyfriend home, sir." The Rugby coach lets out a grunt. "Sorry, sir. I can't leave him. I'll clean up after practice tomorrow."

"You bet you will."

Phil gets Dan to the car and hugs him tightly before having them get in. "I love you so much. Please stop crying, or I'll cry. I hate seeing you cry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Dan had now accomplished two things he never wanted to do in front of the student body; kiss Phil and have a panic attack. Dan wants to say something back but shies away from the hug and opens his door. Dan had always been quiet and distant but not like this. Phil gets in the car and drives to Dan's house and looks at him with such pity in his eyes that someone with such calming clothing can be anything other than calm. Dan gets out, kicking his shoe against the pavement, and goes inside his house. Phil trailing behind slowly.

Dan goes into the kitchen where his mother is sat the kitchen table. Neither of them say anything to each other and Dan grabs some food before dragging Phil up to his room. The first thing Dan did was put the bag of crisps onto his bed, then he throws the flower crown down to the ground, and strips off all his pastel clothing in such an angry rage, leaving him in boxers. He sinks to the ground, crying and mumbling and at some points screaming.

"Do you want me here, Dan?" Phil says, going down to Dan's level, before rubbing his back lightly. Dan flinched away. Phil just sits there. "Did you take your medicine today?" Dan shakes his head.

"I'm so fucking stupid." Dan mumbles, just loud enough for Phil to hear. "I'm so done. So done."

"What'cha mean?"

"Would you miss me if I disappeared? If I ran away today, just like my brother, what would you do?" Phil was taken aback.

"I would run after you or I hope that you would take me with you because honestly a world where you aren't by my side one way or another sucks ass. Maybe if you ran away and disappeared I would send you with my jacket, just to remember me by. Or I would get your new address and send it there." Phil shrugs off his jacket and puts it around Dan's shaking body.

"It's toxic for me here, Phil."

"I know."

"I want to run away."

"Don't."

"But it would be better."

"You aren't in the right head right now. This isn't the time to make life threatening decisions." Phil gets up, not realizing how stern his voice had gotten, and goes to Dan's closet as shouts and cries filled the room. Phil gets out a plain white t-shirt and a random pair of soft shorts. He brings them to Dan. "I want you to put these on and get into bed. I'll turn on Harry Potter and we can cuddle until you feel like yourself again. Then you will eat your crisps and I can make some tea. It won't be better but it will be something." It takes a few minutes for Dan to digest the words and shakily gets up and puts on the clothes Phil had chosen and lies down in his bed. Phil finds the remote, realizing the movie was still in the dvd player from a couple days ago.

Dan lets himself escape for about an hour. He calms down but at random points, sobs would escape his mouth and tears would stream down his face. He wanted to be alone, but Phil is there, and he didn't want to turn away the calming boy. Phil tried to keep Dan as focused on the movie as he could, but it was proving difficult as cries ensued. They finish the movie, Dan opening the crisp bag towards the end and eats it. Phil takes one, but leaves the rest for Dan.

"I don't want to go back to school. I'm scared."

"Same." Phil agrees.

"I still want to leave. Run far away, see my brother…" 

"We still have a year left of high school."

"I know."

"What about this summer we go on a roadtrip?" Dan groans.

"We haven't even passed Christmas yet."

"I'm well aware, Danny."

"Summer is so far away." Phil kisses Dan.

"Don't leave." Dan looks at Phil and nods.

"Alright." It was quiet for a few minutes. The dvd going back to the main menu.

Summer moves itself closer and closer to Dan's sight. He misses a lot of school after the kissing incident, mainly scared for his own wellbeing. After Phil said that it had become old news, Dan returned. And now they were loading up Phil's car. Dan's suitcase a pastel blue, Phil's a bright red. They planned to drive to Dan's aunt's house where his brother was and go wherever that takes them. They drive with windows down; Radiohead and Muse and the 1975 busting Phil's car speakers. Dan's flowercrown dangerously close to falling off his head, Phil's fringe flying all over the place. It was serene and perfect. A mix of the two boys. Dan looks out the window when the song _Falling Away with You_ starts to shout through the speakers. Dan looks at Phil and starts to sing the lyrics. Then Phil starts to join in and they just laugh as the song picks up.

_So I'll love whatever you become_

Dan is happy when he is the car with Phil. Phil just loves Dan with his being.

_And forget the reckless things we've done_

There were so many times when Dan and Phil get caught.

_I think our lives have just begun_

With this road trip, they drive on the open road and think about how this could continue. When they graduate, they can drive and drive and drive.

"Phil?"

"Hm…"

"I love you." Phil swerves by accident causing Dan to let out a little shriek.

"Sorry, sorry, fuck Dan. I really wish I could kiss you right now. Goddammit you are the best thing to ever happen to me, other than the time when I got a free box of cereal with my purchase of two boxes. That was pretty great too."

"Shut up."

"Never."

Then _Loving Somebody_ by the 1975 comes on. Dan feels at home. He feels at home even without his wig. He can smile and laugh and wear his pastel clothes. Phil's bright, Dan's pastel. Outgoing vs. introved. Quiet and loud. They both wore smiles, sang the songs, and watched as scenery passed by them. It never rains when they are together. It's always been sunny.


End file.
